clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dragonian King/The DK Times: Issue 4 (Note: this issue contains awesomeness)
Famous Penguin Party on IRC Today Gary the Gaget Dude and I were on the IRC were we got a pleasant surprise... Aunt Arctic and Rockhopper showed up! We chatted for a while, and Aunt Arctic wrote a story about an impostor of Gary the Gadget Guy who showed up! We also saw Stompin' Bob and Franky, who weren't even scheduled to show up! We both got all four autographs! It was too cool. Aunt Arctic Writes Story While on the IRC, a Gary the Gadget Guy Impostor showed up mysteriously. Aunt Arctic saw this and wrote an article about it. She also let me use it in my newspaper! "On December 18, 2010, I decided to visit the Club Penguin Shops Wiki and I met the lovely administrators, Dragonian King and Gary the Gaget Dude! I partied with Dragonian King, who calls himself "DK" and Gary the Gaget Dude, who calls himself "GGD", and later Rockhopper, Stompin' Bob and Franky also showed up to party with us. There was also a mysterious impostor of Gary the Gadget Guy who appeared and suddenly left. You can visit Dragonian King and Gary the Gaget Dude at the Club Penguin Shops Wiki, a place with "mall, mission, newspaper and RPG fun" as they say." Evil Puffles Inspiration: The Story Behind the Awesome Saga! Our reporters wondered how GGD came up with the Evil Puffles series, and here's what he said. "My inspiration? Oh, sure, I'll tell you! Well, I was on Youtube one day, watching a Theflame12 video. At the end, he was shot by a puffle, which, has his own. Suddenly, it gave me an idea. I set up a list of characters, heroes and villains, and also set up the areas. There will be an exclusive room below the Dock in the fourth, adding to the area list. I decided to have the story focus around me, Sharkbate, Hat Pop and Barkjon, while the old CPW was still being used. Afterwards, I decided to write the second Evil Puffle story. Due to Barkjon being inactive, I decided to have Chill come in and also be a main character. We were the main cast for the next few stories. Although Metalmanager was a main character for a short time before Chill came along, I had a great time writing the stories with all sorts of characters. There might be a sixth, but I can't confirm that." Aunt Arctic Answers Questions Me and GGD were on the IRC, when Aunt Arctic and Rockhopper came on! We both got their backgrounds! And then, a big truck came to the IRC, and none other than Franky and Stompin' Bob came on! We all had fun with the famous penguins. GGD asked Aunt Arctic some questions. His first question was asking if it was true that Gary and her were in a relationship. "Well, that depends. Some say it's true and some say it's false. Actually, it is false.... for now," His second question was if Rookie worked for the CP Times. "Well, not really. He works as a voulenteer," His final question was if Uncle Arctic got along with her puffles. What he meant is if Uncle Arctic was real, if he got along with the puffles. "No, he is not real. I have no idea why everybody says he is," And there you have it! Category:Blog posts Category:The DK Times